mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Aniplex
, formerly known as Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) Visual Works Inc. and Sony Music Entertainment (SME) Visual Works Inc., is a Japanese anime and music production and distribution enterprise owned by Sony Music Entertainment Japan and established in January 1997. Aniplex has been involved in the planning, production and distribution of several anime series, such as Fullmetal Alchemist, Blood: The Last Vampire, and Rurouni Kenshin. Additionally, Aniplex produces and distributes music and soundtrack records, including the original soundtracks for all of Sony Computer Entertainment's computer and video games. Aniplex is also involved in retail merchandising, producing toys, games, stationery, food and other items featuring popular characters. Aniplex also puts together events to promote their anime franchises. For example, in 2005 Aniplex held the Fullmetal Alchemist Festival which began with the Fullmetal Alchemist Tour at Universal Studios Japan. Originally known as Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) Visual Works Inc., it was established on September 1995 as a joint-venture between Sony Pictures Entertainment and Sony Music Entertainment Japan, and changed its name in 2001 to Sony Music Entertainment (SME) Visual Works Inc. after becoming a subsidiary completely owned by Sony Music Entertainment Japan. In April 2003, it changed its name to Aniplex Inc. In 2004, Aniplex launched the Sugi Label, which releases the works of Koichi Sugiyama—the composer of the music for Dragon Quest.Aniplex Inc In 2005, the company established the animation studio A-1 Pictures, it also established an American subsidiary. Anime productions Aniplex has been involved with the following anime series. *''009-1'' *''Angel Beats!'' *''Alice Academy'' *''Ayakashi Ayashi'' *''Baccano! *''Bakemonogatari'' *''Big Windup!'' *''Bleach'' *''Birdy the Mighty'' *''Blood: The Last Vampire'' *''Blood+'' *''City Hunter'' *''Claymore'' *''Cyborg Kurochan'' *''Darker Than Black'' *''Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor'' *''Durarara!!'' *''D.Gray-man'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist *''FLAG *''Gallery Fake'' *''Gakkou no Kaidan (Ghost Stories)'' *''Ginban Kaleidoscope'' *''Gintama'' *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Maihitoyo~'' *''Hell Girl'' *''Hidamari Sketch'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''I'll CKBC'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Jagainu-kun'' *''Jing: King of Bandits'' *''Kage Kara Mamoru!'' *''Kara no Kyōkai'' *''Kamichu'' *''Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens'' *''Katanagatari'' *''Kiba'' *''Kikaider-01 - The Animation - Guitar wo Motta Shonen'' *''King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven'' *''Kuroshitsuji'' *''La Corda D'Oro - Primo Passo *''La Corda D'Oro - Secondo Passo *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 1st'' *''Mezame No Hakobune'' (aka Open Your Mind) *''Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge'' *''Naruto'' *''Naruto Shippuden'' *''Nerima Daikon Brothers'' *''Occult Academy'' *''Oreimo'' *''Otohime Connection'' *''Paradise Kiss'' *''Paprika'' *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' *''Petite Cossette'' *''R.O.D the TV'' *''Read or Die *''Roujin Z'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal'' *''Samurai X: Reflection'' *''Sekirei'' *''Senkō no Night RaidSenkō no Night Raid's Special Promo Video Streamed. Anime News Network. Retrieved on 07-03-2010. *Shijou Saikuou no Deshi Kenichi (aka History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi)'' *''So Ra No Wo To'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' *''Submarine 707R'' *''Togainu no Chi'' *''Tekkonkinkreet'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' *''Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode'' *''The Guin Saga'' *''Toward the Terra'' *''Valkyria Chronicles'' *''Vampire Knight'' *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' *''Welcome to the Space Show'' *''Working!!'' *''Yakitate!! Japan'' *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' Children's productions *''Parappa the Rapper'' *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Kyorochan *''Dogtato'' *''Tokyo Pig'' *''Wonder Bevil-kun'' *''Pingu'' References External links *Aniplex official website *Aniplex Corporate Profile - English - Official Website *Aniplex of America Official Website * * Category:Sony Music Japan Category:Sony subsidiaries Category:Anime companies Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Japanese record labels Category:Music publishing companies Category:Film distributors Category:Media companies of Japan Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies of Japan Category:Companies established in 1995 ca:Aniplex es:Aniplex fr:Aniplex ko:애니플렉스 it:Aniplex hu:Aniplex ms:Aniplex ja:アニプレックス pt:Aniplex ru:Aniplex sv:Aniplex uk:Aniplex zh:Aniplex